La mia piccola dolce ossessione
by Angle87
Summary: Una passione esplosiva ed improvvisa renderà schiavo il giovane Serpeverde.


La mia piccola, dolcissima "Ossessione" chiamata Ginevra Weasley

I personaggi di questa one-shot appartengono tutti a J. K. Rowling. Io li ho utilizzati solo per divertirmi e dilettare tutti quelli che leggeranno questo breve racconto auto conclusivo. I fatti narrati di seguito non sono mai accaduti nella saga di Harry Potter.

**In questa one-shot sono presenti alcune scene non consone ad un pubblico non completamente adulto.**

Questa storia è stata scritta senza nessuna intenzione di lucro, si ritiene, quindi, che nessun diritto di copyright sia stato infranto.

_Angéle_

_-Mi dai un enorme fastidio!- una piccola figura dalla fulva chioma si alza di scatto dalla sua tavolata dei Grifondoro._

_-Sei solo geloso!- esclama afferrando velocemente i vari volumi sparsi sul tavolo._

_L'intera Sala Grande fissa la scena ammutolita._

_San Potter, Lenticchia e Mezzosangue inghiottono il vuoto. Non si aspettavano di certo una simile reazione._

_La piccola Weasley si avvicina minacciosa al tavolo dei Serpeverde._

_- Un'altra battuta sui miei capelli e giuro che ti carbonizzo i tuo preziosissimi fili d'oro!-_

_Mi punta il dito contro. Gli occhi verdi si infuocano quando io inizio a ridere. I miei scagnozzi mi seguono immediatamente._

_Ginny mi lancia un'occhiata di puro odio prima girare sui tacchi e sparire a passo veloce dalla Sala Grande._

_Rido ancora, eppure, ho quell'irrefrenabile istinto d'inseguirla, bloccarla contro un muro ed assaporare quelle labbra ciliegia._

Mi avvio silenzioso verso la classe di pozioni, non ho molta voglia di sorbirmi due ore con i Santi Grifondoro. Non mi diverto più così tanto a prenderli in giro. Solo una di loro è capace, ancora, di stuzzicare il mio ingegno per le cattiverie.

Giro vari angoli per arrivare ai sotterranei.

Sono solo. Ho mollato Tiger e Goyle nell'infermeria. La decima indigestione della settimana.

Sbruffo. Questa è una delle rare volte che sono solo, soletto.

La porta dell'aula di Piton si spalanca con un rumore sordo.

-Le conviene studiare maggiormente, Signorina Weasley. Non vuole certo arrivare al livello del suo _eccellentissimo_ fratello, Ronald.-

La voce del professore di pozioni mi arriva gelida e schernitrice.

Si sente dal suo tono che gode come un pazzo a umiliare Ginevra Weasley.

Sento la voce dolce e squillante della rossa Grifondoro farfugliare qualcosa.

E' troppo timida per rispondere a tono a Severus Piton. Solo con me riesce a tirare fuori il suo lato..._ migliore_.

Sento i suoi passi riecheggiare nel corridoio silenzioso. Forse fin troppo. Inconsciamente mi nascondo dietro la colonna che spunta quasi all'improvviso sulla mia destra.

Mi sporgo leggermente per poterla guardare.

La vedo avanzare elegantemente. E' incredibile come una persona cambi quando pensa di non essere osservata.

I lunghi capelli rossi ondulati ricadono dolcemente sulle piccole spalle. Il maglioncino grigio, troppo piccolo anche per lei, aderisce perfettamente al suo corpo snello e sinuoso. La gonna nera e leggermente più corta del normale.

Arrossisco quando soffermo il mio sguardo sulle gambe snelle e lunghe. Sono le più belle che io abbia mai visto.

Le mani aggraziate stringono possessivamente al petto un tomo ed un blocco per appunti. Parecchi fogli svolazzano.

All'improvviso, si ferma vicino il piccolo rosone che da un po' di luce a quel corridoio scuro.

Si porta docilmente una ciocca rossa troppo ribelle dietro le piccole orecchie. Le dita scorrono veloci tra i suoi capelli vermigli.

"Cosa darei per poter essere al loro posto..." Penso senza un motivo. Mi riscuoto. "Draco Malfoy cerca di non fotterti il cervello. Quella è una Weasley..."

La guardo ancora.

Gli occhi verdi, forse fin troppo grandi, hanno una strana espressione. Sembra che cerchino qualcosa o qualcuno nell'oscurità.

La vedo voltarsi di scatto verso il mio nascondiglio.

Le labbra rosse e lucide si curvano in uno strano sorriso.

-Odio quando mi spii...- la sua voce squillante e delicata mi arriva alle orecchie. Sento le mie gote infervorarsi all'improvviso. Fortunatamente i l corridoio è troppo scuro.

Vorrei rispondere qualcosa. Vorrei poterle dire una delle mie cattiverie. Ma mi limito ad uscire allo scoperto.

Rimango alla luce della torcia che si trova poco distante sulla mia sinistra. I miei capelli hanno uno strano colore alla luce della fiamma.

Scorro il mio sguardo sulla sua chioma fulva. I suoi, invece, con quella luce assumono tutte le tonalità del rosso.

-Non ti stavo spiando...- biascico all'improvviso con un inquietante tono di voce che non mi appartiene.

Lei continua a sorridere mostrandomi i suoi denti dritti e bianchi. Ha davvero un bellissimo sorriso.

Inclina la testa di lato. I fili di rame le ricadono morbidamente sulla spalla.

-E cosa facevi nascosto, lì dietro?!- mi chiede indicando con un cenno del capo la colonna dove mi ero nascosto.

-Riflettevo...- mi sento rispondere mentre non riesco a staccare gli occhi dalle sue caviglie sottili.

Non riesce a togliersi il sorriso da quelle splendide labbra carnose. Mi guarda con quelle pozze di smeraldo incandescente.

Il mio cuore fa un brusco salto quando muove qualche passo nella mia direzione.

I tacchi delle sue scarpe a bambola fanno uno strano rumore sul pavimento.

Si avvicina così tanto che riesco a contare le lentiggini sul suo naso delicato.

Alza leggermente lo sguardo. I suoi occhi si fissano nei miei.

Punta un dito sul mio petto, all'altezza del cuore. Si alza in punta di piedi raggiungendo facilmente il mio orecchio.

- Sento i tuoi occhi di ghiaccio su di me, Draco-

Il mio nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra mi fa correre un lungo brivido sulla schiena. E' la prima volta che una ragazza lo pronuncia con tanta... sensualità.

Ritorna alla sua altezza normale e mi fissa nuovamente.

-Non puoi mentirmi...- mi sussurra sfiorandomi con un dito le labbra fredde.

Sento il mio cuore battere all'impazzata. Ho l'irrefrenabile istinto di baciarla e sentire ancora con maggior forza le emozioni che mi trasmette solo sfiorandomi.

La campanella risuona all'improvviso in tutta la scuola. Il pranzo è terminato. Ben presto, migliaia di ragazzi si riverseranno nei corridoi e nei sotterranei.

Si allontana velocemente sorridendomi furbescamente. Gli occhi brillano di malizia innata.

-Ciao, Malfoy...- mi dice muovendo aritmicamente la mano.

Si volta facendo ondeggiare i lunghi boccoli cremisi.

Corre fino a che scompare su per le scale. I primi studenti arrivano trafelati nel corridoio.

Ripenso ancora a Ginevra Weasley.

_-Ciao, Malfoy...-_

Il mio cuore batte ancora forte. Per la prima volta, il mio cognome non è suonato come un insulto.

Passeggio annoiato tra le strade polverose del piccolo villaggio di Hogsmead. Ho lasciato nuovamente i miei scagnozzi ad ingozzarsi ai "tre manici di scopa".

Non mi andava di restare lì a guardarli.

Attraverso un paio di porticati in legno scuro. Un gruppetto di Serpeverde del Terzo anno mi passa davanti.

Mi squadrano con i loro occhi ancora privi di quella malizia e cattiveria che presto li riempirà.

Sono pur sempre dei Serpeverde!

Continuo la mia passeggiata. Il mio passo è sempre elegante, le mie spalle sono dritte. Il mio mantello nero svolazza sicuro nel vento gelido di fine Gennaio.

I miei capelli biondi non si muovano affatto.

Odio quando si disordinano.

Guardo con interesse un gruppo abbastanza folto di Grifondoro.

Sono davvero uno sciocco. O meglio il mio cervello mi ha salutato. Non riesco a far altro che pensare a Ginevra Weasley.

Spero sempre di incontrarla sola. Di poterla guardare e di poter riprovare quelle sensazioni stravolgenti.

Alzo un attimo il mio viso per vedere oltre quella piccola folla oro-rossa.

Tiro un sospiro di tristezza quando non la vedo.

Arrivo di fronte il negozio di quel vecchio pazzo che vende le penne d'oca, non mi ricordo il suo nome.

"Avrei proprio bisogno di una penna nuova..."

Guardo attentamente la vetrina. Ce ne sono così tanti tipi.

"Oca, falco, cigno..."

Entro distrattamente nel piccolo ambiente profumato d'inchiostro e tremendamente pulito.

Mi avvicino ad uno scaffale.

-Dai, Ginny...- la voce della Mezzosangue mi arriva alle orecchie.

Guardo il riflesso nella vetrina lucida e linda.

-Allora, secondo te... devo prendere questa di cigno?! Non l'ho mai utilizzata...-

Vedo Ginevra sorridere. Sembra perfettamente interessata all'indecisione di quella Hermione Granger. La vedo asserire col capo e portarsi una ciocca vermiglia dietro l'orecchio.

Dio se è bella!

Le sue labbra carnose sono lucide, i suoi occhi verdi sono messi in risalto da un leggero tocco di matita nera.

-Secondo me potresti utilizzare quella di falco: è molto più dura e si scrive meglio...ah, dura anche di più!- la sento suggerire alla Mezzosangue.

La sua voce e dolce e gentile. Non ha nulla a che vedere col tono che ha utilizzato con me. Dolce, sì, ma tremendamente sensuale.

-Beh, hai ragione...-

Hermione Granger afferra due piume marroni e si avvia alla cassa.

All'improvviso Ginevra si volta nella mia direzione. Non mi individua. Gli scaffali sono troppo alti.

Si avvicina elegantemente alla vetrina lucida accanto a quella dove mi trovo.

Inizia a curiosare. La guardo con la coda dell'occhio. Il lungo mantello nero copre le sue gambe longilinee.

Peccato!

Alza il suo volto.

Sorride.

Si solleva sulla punta dei piedi.

Sposto i miei occhi verso le penne che si trovano sullo scaffale non tanto alto_ per me._

Sono quelle meno care. Sono di vari colori e sintetiche.

Abbasso lo sguardo sulla sua esile figura che è allungata al massimo per raggiungere quello scaffale.

Mi avvicino silenziosamente e alzo la mia mano sulla sua.

La sento vibrare come una corda di violino sotto il mio tocco.

-Quale vuoi?!- le chiedo cercando di non arrossire.

Si volta e mi scruta con i suoi occhioni verde smeraldo.

Ritira la mano come se si fosse scottata.

E' schiacciata gentilmente contro le mensole in legno. Non ha via di fuga. Io gli sbarro la strada col mio corpo abbastanza possente.

Arrossisce timidamente sulle gote rosee.

E' infinitamente dolce in questo momento.

Si porta una ciocca vermiglia e ricciuta dietro le orecchie.

-Quella verde...- sussurra. La sua voce e chiara e non trema affatto.

Mi presso maggiormente su di lei che adesso non trema. E' sicura, perché continua ad osservare il mio mento.

Un leggero profumo mi stuzzica l'olfatto. E' buono. Sa di caramella alla mora.

Quando riesco finalmente ad afferrare la piuma, mi dispiace un po'. Sono costretto a distaccarmi da lei.

Mi allontano leggermente porgendole la penna di un bel verde brillante.

Fissa le sue pozze di smeraldo sulle mie iridi ghiaccio.

Sento il mio cuore saltare quando la Mezzosangue richiama Ginevra.

-Ginny?!- la sua voce trema di nervosismo.

La bella rossa si volta. Le sue gote tornano porpora.

-Arrivo, Hermione...- le dice ritornando a guardarmi.

-Grazie, Draco...- mi dice sorridendo dolcemente.

Si volta facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi.

Rimango lì, ad osservarla mentre paga il suo acquisto ed esce dal negozio scortata dalla Mezzosangue.

Mai il mio nome mi è apparso così dolce.

Mi siedo sulla sedia scomodissima di questa dannata biblioteca. Da quando quella megera della McGranitt ha capito che odio la sua materia mi sta facendo mettere i capelli bianchi.

Mi assegna spesso ricerche speciali sulla _difficilissima e utilissima arte della trasfigurazione._

Ma se ne andasse al diavolo!

Guardo i volumi che ho preso prima di scegliere il tavolo dove lavorare.

"Trasfigurazione: un' arte difficile"

Il primo libro della lista c'è. Guardo ancora la pergamena dove l'elegante scrittura della McGranitt troneggia.

"Primo livello di trasfigurazione: uno scarafaggio in un tappo" C'è.

"Secondo livello: trasformare un riccio in un porta spilli" C'è.

"Terzo livello: trasfigurazione in Animagus"

Riguardo più volte tra i tomi, ma quel dannato volume non c'è.

Mi alzo con il nervosismo alle stelle. Ero finalmente riuscito a trovare un tavolo appartato e nella giusta angolazione della luce!

Inizio a muovermi lentamente tra gli scaffali polverosi.

Sbam...

Qualcuno mi urta con violenza.

Mi volto di scatto. Potrei scagliargli addosso un'Avada Kedavra,

solo per la stizza che mi ha provocato questo scontro.

-Sta attento...- sibilo tra i denti.

Un ragazzo bruno mi sorride. Guardo sul petto. Lì, è sempre ricamata la casa d'appartenenza.

_Grifondoro._

Dovevo immaginarlo.

Lo guardo meglio negli occhi intensamente scuri.

Ma certo!

E' uno dei compagni di San Potter, Lenticchia e Mezzosangue.

Mi sorride beffardo prima di sussurrare uno

-Scusa...- e correre via dietro altri scaffali

Sbruffo. Sto perdendo davvero colpi. Se fossi stato in me non l'avrei fatto andare via così facilmente.

Mi passo una mano tra i miei capelli biondi. Oggi non sono riuscito a farli stare perfettamente in ordine. Qualche ciocca mi ricade dispettosa sugli occhi che stranamente hanno assunto una tonalità molto chiara. Azzurro cielo.

Mi avvicino al terzo scaffale sulla mia destra dove avevo già trovato gli altri libri.

Sposto i vari volumi impolverati.

Leggo attentamente i vari titoli.

"Eccolo..."

Afferro il pesante tomo rilegato in pelle nera. Le pagine ingiallite e la scritta in argento.

-No, basta, Dean...-

Una voce accalorata e un po' troppo famigliare, nell'ultimo periodo, richiama la mia attenzione.

Un gemito proviene dal corridoio dei libri di narrativa raramente utilizzati.

-Dean, no...-

La voce si fa un po' più alta.

Mi affaccio timidamente in quel corridoio di scaffali.

Una visione tremenda mi si para davanti agli occhi.

Dean Thomas. L'amico di San Potter, Lenticchia e Mezzosangue è avviluppato come un polipo al corpo di Ginevra Weasley.

Ha una mano tuffata nei suoi meravigliosi capelli rossi mentre l'altra massaggia seducente la gamba snella e affusolata.

Un moto di rabbia e gelosia pura si impossessa di me.

Ho bisogno di ossigeno, ho bisogno di respirare, ma ho ancora più bisogno di spaccare la faccia a quel damerino Grifondoro.

Osservo impotente quella scena per me disgustosa.

Vedo le piccole mani di Ginny cercare di allontanare le dita di Dean dalla sua coscia.

-Ho detto basta!- esclama riuscendo finalmente distanziarlo dal suo collo bianco.

Il bruno Grifondoro sorride beffardo mentre le fa scorrere un dito dall'ombellico fin sul mento.

-Non essere timida...- le dice portandole una ciocca vermiglia lontano dagli splendidi occhi verdi.

Ritornano a baciarsi ma prima che qualcosa possa succedere Dean riporta la sua viscida mano sulla gamba snella di Ginevra.

-Dean, basta...- riprende la rossa.

-Shhh...- la zittisce il maiale continuando a far salire le dita fino a che non scompaiono sotto la gonna della divisa.

-Lasciami!- sibila tra i denti cercando di allontanarlo.

Sento il mio stomaco fare una capriola prima che i miei occhi si annebbino.

Senza saperlo mi ritrovo su quel Grifondoro. Lo strappo senza troppi complimenti dal collo e dalla gonna della Weasley.

Gli do un pugno in faccia.

Deve essere stato molto forte perché si affloscia al suolo svenuto. Non un lamento è sfuggito dalle sue labbra rosse.

Guardo Ginny senza in realtà vederla.

-Draco...- non riesco a sentire più niente perché all'improvviso mi abbraccia così stretto che non riesco a respirare. Il profumo di caramella alla mora mi riempie il naso, i polmoni.

Mi trascina via. Mi dice qualcosa, ma io non riesco a sentirla ho un improvviso attacco di dolore alle noche della mano.

Me la porto davanti agli occhi. E' leggermente rossa e sta sanguinando.

Arriviamo correndo all'ingresso della scuola. Ginny sospinge febbrilmente il portone. Forse ha paura che qualcuno ci scopra insieme.

Mi da rabbia questo pensiero.

Mi afferra le dita e mi trascina ancora lungo il parco di Hogwarts. Arriviamo ansanti in riva al lago. Mi fa sedere senza troppa grazia dietro un albero enorme.

La neve continua a scendere delicatamente sulla sua testolina rossa.

Il suo respiro irregolare si condensa in piccole nuvole di vapore.

Gli occhi verdi mi scrutano silenziosi.

- E' la seconda volta che mi vieni in aiuto...- mi sussurra prendendo un po' di neve da un ramo della quercia e appoggiandola delicatamente sulle mie noche rosse e doloranti.

La camicia della sua divisa è ancora fuori posto. I lunghi capelli rossi sono delicatamente arruffati. Il collo delicato porta uno strano segno alla base.

Finalmente il mio torpore finisce.

Le sfioro il piccolo livido rosa.

-Se fossi in te cercherei di scegliermi meglio i _fidanzati_...-

Pronuncio la parola "fidanzati" con una certa stizza antipatica.

Ginevra arrossisce mentre delicatamente si porta le lunghe gambe al petto.

-Dean è il mio ex...- mi confessa evitando accuratamente di guardarmi negli occhi.

Il mio sguardo si sofferma troppo a lungo sulla parte di gamba che si intravede ora che la gonna è scivolata un po' più in su del dovuto.

- Beh, se tutti i tuoi ex li tratti così... la nomea di santarellina non ti calza affatto!-

Un sonoro ceffone mi colpisce all'improvviso la guancia pallida.

-L'ho lasciato in questo momento...- mi sussurra ancora, prima di issarsi in piedi.

I miei occhi grigi si fissano nei suoi.

-Devo andare...- dice quando la campanella della cena risuona nel parco.

Si volta e corre verso il castello. Non riesco a bloccare il mio istinto.

-Hai delle belle gambe...-

La vedo voltarsi ed anche da qui scorgo il suo sorriso e l'abbondante rossore che le imporpora le guance.

Questa notte l'ho sognata di nuovo.

Perseguita i miei sogni e la mia vita!

Ho sognato le sue labbra, il suo corpo... ma soprattutto le sue gambe! Dio mi perseguitano!

Mi passo una mano tra i capelli mentre senza la minima ombra di entusiasmo mi spingo sulla torre di Astronomia per quel dannato ripasso con Pansy.

Non capisco come faccia quell'oca giuliva ad essere più brava di me in quella materia!

Mi avvio di mala voglia su per quelle scale strette e tortuose.

Spingo il portone di ferro. L'aria gelida di inizio Febbraio mi sferza il volto. Alzo il collo del mio mantello e stringo maggiormente la sciarpa verde-argento.

Quell'oca non è ancora arrivata. Mi siedo pesantemente vicino la balaustra i piedi penzoloni fuori dal parabrezza.

Chiudo appena gli occhi ed immediatamente l'immagine di Ginevra Weasley mi si para davanti...

-Basta!- sbraito dando un pugno contro la balaustra. La mano mi fa un male. È quella con cui ho colpito Dean.

Ancora una forte folata di vento mi sferza il viso.

Finalmente un forte rumore metallico della porta che sia apre mi annuncia hce Pansy è finalmente arrivata.

-Sei in ritardo...- le dico senza neanche voltarmi a guardarla.

Non sento alcuna risposta ne un movimento.

-Non pensavo che noi due avessimo un appuntamento...-

"Oh, no!" penso. Quella dannata voce la conosco troppo bene!

Mi volto lentamente.

La figura di inera Weasley, in carne ed ossa, si presenta dinnanzi ai miei occhi.

Non porta la divisa. Il jeans femminile blue scuro aderisce alle sue meravigliose gambe che popolano i miei sogni, Un maglioncino nero mette in risalto la curva abbondante del suo seno.

Tiene in mano una coperta.

-Cosa sei venuta a fare, qui?!- le chiedo con un tono abbastanza scortese.

Ginny mi guarda prima di avvicinarsi, sistemarsi la coperta sulle spalle e sedersi accanto a me.

-Sono venuta a vedere le stelle. Ci vengo ogni notte, naturalmente quando non ci sono lezioni di astronomia o persone che...- s'interrompe guardandomi interrogativamente. –Che ci fai qui?!-

Arrossisco lievemente.

-Non sono affari che ti riguardano...- le rispondo cercando di non pensare a quanto i suoi capelli profumano di caramella alla mora.

-Oh, beh... non mi interessa nemmeno!-

E' chiaro come la luce del sole che vuole intrappolarmi in uno di quei giochetti psicologici. Lo so. Ma ci cado con tutte le scarpe.

-Io sono qui per fare ripetizione di Astronomia, sto aspettando Pansy Parkinson!-

Noto il suo guardo attristarsi lievemente, prima di illuminarsi di malizia.

-Ti sei fatto la ragazza, Malfoy?!-

Come un orrido scherzo del destino mi rigira abilmente la domanda che tanti anni addietro rivolsi a San Potter.

Sorrido.

Sto capendo il suo gioco.

-Ottima memoria, Weasley.- le dico toccandole con un dito la fronte. –Peccato che non si assolutamente la verità!-

Noto con piacere che il suo sguardo smeraldo si riaccende di luce propria.

-Sono contenta per te...- mi ribatte.

Non so il motivo. Forse la sua espressione furba o il tono della sua voce, ma sta di fatto che scoppio a ridere.

Una risata vera, libera, senza costrizioni. Non è una risata nata da un insulto o una cattiveria rivolta a qualcuno da parte mia, è una semplice risata puramente divertita.

-Ti faccio ridere?!- mi chiede cercando di trattenere le labbra che cercando di incresparsi.

Io mi avvicino e le metto gli indici ai lati della bocca. Li sollevo leggermente.

-Ridi, Weasley! Sei molto più bella quando lo fai...- le confesso guardandola negli occhi.

Ginevra rimane immobile a fissarmi. Sento il mio cuore che aumenta il battito mentre ritmicamente ci avviciniamo.

Riconosco il suo respiro caldo sulla pelle del viso, il suo profumo mi invade l'anima.

Non vedo nient'altro se non che le sue labbra rosse e carnose.

Mi avvicino maggiormente e riesco quasi a contare le efelidi sparse sul suo naso piccolo e delicato.

Mi sporgo, ancora. Sono a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra. Mi blocco. Voglio vedere il suo viso prima di assaporare le sue labbra.

E' bella.

Le circondo la vita sottile con le mie mani e l'attiro a me.

Finalmente, provo la stupenda sensazione delle sue labbra.

Il mio cuore vuole rompere la gabbia toracica.

Sento la sua bocca pressata delicatamente contro la mia. Non so per quale motivo, anzi forse lo so, ma voglio rendere molto più profondo e duraturo quel contatto elettrizzante.

Faccio una leggera pressione sulle sue labbra solo per invogliarla ad aprire più velocemente la bocca.

E' una sensazione così bella baciare Ginevra Weasley che presto mi ritrovo sopra di lei.

Il suo corpo minuto pressato sotto il mio, le sue mani stranamente esperte sono tuffate tra i miei capelli.

Sono confuso. Non per il mio comportamento, quanto per il suo.

Non solo risponde attivamente al bacio, ma ci sa anche fare!

L'afferro per la vita distaccandomi, finalmente dalle sue labbra. La prendo di peso e la poso delicatamente sulle mie gambe.

Chiunque entrasse in questo momento stenterebbe a riconoscerci.

Ginevra Weasley è seduta a cavalcioni sulle mie cosce, mentre io le bacio il collo.

All'improvviso, qualcosa si spezza, non in me.

Ginevra si scosta bruscamente dalle mie labbra e mi guarda spaventata.

-Scusami,- biascica alzandosi e cercando di rassettarsi i capelli. –Non so, cosa mi sia preso!-

Io rimango in silenzio sono ancora troppo sconvolto da quello che ho provato.

Anche se è note vedo il suo rossore sulle guance.

-Devo andare!- afferma iniziando a correre verso la porta di ferro.

La vedo scomparire dietro la soglia nera.

Rimango a fissare il cielo stellato. Il mio alito affannoso si condensa in nuvole vaporose.

Sono sicuro. Questa notte la sognerò ancora di più!

Mi rigiro tra le lenzuola del mio letto nel dormitorio dei serpeverde.

Mi sono appena svegliato ma in realtà ho un sonno esagerato. Non ho chiuso occhio questa notte. Troppo preso da quello che è successo sulla torre di Astronomia.

Se chiudessi gli occhi potrei ancora sentire chiaramente il sapore delle labbra di Ginevra.

Vorrei voltarmi e dimenticare tutto quello che è successo. Ma so che non è possibile e in realtà non vorrei mai.

Chiudo gli occhi e immediatamente l'immagine tremendamente sexy della dolce grifondoro si presenta dinnanzi ai miei occhi.

Sono un po' arrabbiato con lei per il suo strano comportamento. Prima mi bacia e poi mi molla all'improvviso?!

Mi alzo stancamente.

Oggi non ci sono lezioni. Mi infilo un jeans ed una camicia rigorosamente dai colori scuri.

Mi pettino accuratamente i capelli biondi medio lunghi.

Mi infilo il mantello dei serpeverde e, con un'ultima spruzzata del mio profumo, esco dal dormitorio ancora pieno.

Mi avvio per i corridoi illuminati dalla debole luce di un mattino invernale.

Raggiungo con velocità l'ingresso. E' meglio evitare di entrare in Sala grande. Non ho alcuna voglia di vedere la ragazza che oramai posso definire come la mia ossessione.

La mia piccola, dolce ossessione, chiamata Ginevra Weasley.

Mi avvio lontano dal castello verso la quercia preferita dai Serpeverde.

Mi avvicino silenzioso all'albero. I fili verdi congelati scricchiolano sotto il mio peso. Il mio fiato regolare e caldo, si condensa allegro, in piccole nuvolette vaporose.

Arrivo ad un paio di metri dal prato che circonda l'arbusto.

Un paio di gambe snelle e fasciate da calzettoni grigio chiaro sono allungate elegantemente sull'erba.

Riconosco quelle gambe, come potrei non farlo. Immediatamente il mio stomaco si contrae e i ricordi della magica sera passata sulla torre riaffiorano alla memoria.

-Cosa ci fai qui?!- sento la mia voce pronunciare questa domanda all'improvviso.

Il mio tono non poteva essere più falsamente scocciato.

Vedo il bellissimo viso sporgere all'improvviso dietro la corteccia della quercia. I lunghi capelli ramati sono raccolti in una falsa coda dietro la nuca.

Il leggero trucco, quasi del tutto invisibile, la rende ancora più bella.

Mi scruta con i suoi occhi verde smeraldo.

-Ti aspettavo...- mi dice sorridendo all'improvviso.

Lei mi aspettava?!

Questa è davvero bella!

Mi avvicino all'albero e mi accomodo a debita distanza da lei e dal suo profumo di caramella alla mora.

-Come mai?!- le chiedo tutt'a un tratto voltandomi verso di lei.

Lei continua a sorridermi.

-Dovevo parlarti. Di ieri.- queste due frasi hanno un potere distruttivo sul mio cuore. Una bomba nucleare è appena esplosa nel mio petto all'altezza dello sterno.

La fisso negli occhi e nuovamente ho quell'irrefrenabile desiderio di assaporare ancora una volta quelle labbra vermiglie.

-A, sì?!- domando con un tono falsamente indifferente.

Ginevra ha quel maledetto potere di avermi capito. Sa esattamente come ottenere tutto da me.

Odio quei dannati giochetti psicologici.

-Beh, se non ti interessa me ne vado...- dice alzandosi in piedi.

Il mio cuore fa un tuffo nel petto. Mi giro all'improvviso.

-No, no...- mi sento dire con una stranissima voce tremula ed insicura. –Rimani, voglio sapere.-

Noto il suo sguardo vittorioso.

-Sono curioso...- aggiungo cercando di salvare almeno quel minimo di dignità che mi è rimasta.

Lei continua a sorridermi. Si avvicina a me e si accomoda ad una distanza molto ravvicinata.

-Mi piaci.- dice senza preavviso ed arrivando subito al nocciolo della questione.

Io inghiotto il vuoto. Non credo di aver ben capito.

-Il problema è che mi piaci parecchio, a dire il vero...- continua iniziando a perdere un po' di quella sicurezza che l'aveva caratterizzata nei nostri vari incontri.

Io inizio a sentire un intenso calore all'altezza dello stomaco.

Mi volto a guardarla mentre lei continua il suo soliloquio.

-Ma io... ho paura. Ecco, ho paura che io non ti piaccia. Che tu voglia solo un altro bel trofeo da appendere in camera tua.-

Sorrido al pensiero di una bella testa rossa che spunta sul muro della mia stanza da letto a Malfoy Manor.

-Poi, ci sono i miei fratelli, e non credo che loro apprezzeranno molto questa mia cotta per te.-

Noto i suoi occhi rattristarsi mentre prende un bel respiro.

-Ma non sopporterei ancora di più l'essere presa in giro da te ed i tuoi compagni Serpeverde!-

Rimango allibito dalla sincerità di Ginevra.

Senza accorgermene le alzo il mento con il mio dio indice e le sfioro con delicatezza le labbra.

-Mi piaci...- le sussurro mentre appoggio la mia fronte sulla sua. L'odore di caramella mi invade come l'altra notte.

-Tu sei meravigliosa. Credimi, anche se, vorrei davvero tanto avere il tuo bel visino nella mia camera, a Malfoy Manor, mi accontenterò di una tua bella foto. Inoltre,- Mi abbasso leggermente per poterla baciare con maggior foga. –Sono ormai schiavo delle tue labbra...-

Le sfioro ripetutamente la bocca prima di riprendere il discorso.

-Poi, Ginevra, credo che tu non conosca molto bene Draco Malfoy. Non me ne frega un fico secco dei tuoi fratelli e tanto meno dei miei amici. Chiunque oserà anche solo guardarti e scuotere il capo, si ritroverà con un bel po' di denti rotti e ossa maciullate...-

L'ultima frase ha fatto ridere Ginny. Vedo i suoi denti bianchi e dritti.

Dio, sono pazzo di lei.

Non potrei evitare di rimanere un minuto senza baciarla.

Ed ecco che nuovamente la prendo tra le braccia e assapora la sua bocca.

All'improvviso, si distacca. Si accomoda sulle mia gambe nella stessa identica posizione della sera passata.

Mi si avvicina sorridendo maliziosamente.

Mi mette le mani nei capelli e mi sussurra.

-Dove eravamo rimasti?!-

Sorrido prima di avvicinarmi e riposare le mie labbra nella posizione in cui si trovavano, quella notte, prima di essere velocemente allontanate. Le circondo la vita con le mani.

Sussurro con la mia bocca sul suo collo bianco.

-Esattamente qui...-

Ihihihihihihih... Questi due mi piacciono proprio insieme! Sono così passionali, elettrizzanti e INNAMORATI! Non so cosa ne penserete voi di questa storia. Ma vi posso assicurare che mi piaciucchia parecchio. Forse chissà, la mia coppia (quella che riesco a rendere meglio)è proprio questa.

Dai! Dite la verità, non sono Carinissimi insieme.

Mi è successa una cosa stranissima. Riesco meglio ad esprimere le emozioni dei ragazzuoli che quelle delle ragazze. Forse perché quelle delle femminucce sono più complesse e poi mi diverte un mondo immaginare come loro la possano pensare!

Va, beh. Io vi lascio. Grazie per aver letto questa storia e per quanto riguarda "da Auror a Babbani" non temete. Il chap sta arrivando. Ci sto mettendo più tempo perché è la prima volta che descrivo scene di lotta e voglio che venga decente. Quindi per favore pazientate!

Un bacio fortissimo

Vostra

**Angéleï**

Lasciatemi un commentino...

V


End file.
